powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario Rangers monsters season 2
The monsters of season two were all formerly Bowser's soldiers who grew tired of the fear that was inspired by Bowser and plotted with the Gold Ranger and the Amethyst Ranger to banish him to Earth's moon. They later formed the Alliance of Anti-Bowser. Monsters Mechabot Mechabot is a robotic enemy who believes that robotic beings are superior to organic creatures. He had a semi-spherical head, silver armour, razor sharp claws and various buttons on his chest. Additionally he could flatten his head and grow two obsidian tipped blades from the sides of his head. He attempted to use this to kill the Mario Rangers but they found out that this left him unable to move. They attempted to use this to their advantage but foolishly blurted out this information which caused Mechabot to switch to his other weapons. However the Last Ranger told the others that he could send out an EMP that would disable Mechabot. After being hit by the EMP he attempted to attack again, but fell apart. Sea-Dragon Sea-Dragon is a seahorse/dragon themed monster who apparently defected to the alliance of Anti-Bowser because Bowser didn't pay him enough to support his fourteen children. He had a seahorse like head and fins, albeit claw tipped fins, a shark like fin on his head, a tail and the ability to shoot fireballs. He was instructed by the Gold and Amethyst Rangers to go to the beach and kidnap beachgoers in an attempt to draw out the Rangers and then use hit and run tactics to disorientate and confuse the Rangers, leaving them susceptible to attacks by him and his friend Tatanga. However he is unable to kidnap anyone due to a failed attack that sends most of the beachgoers fleeing from the beach. The Rangers arrive at the beach and Lisa Maxwell managed to find him and Tatanga. Due to an earlier conversation with the others she asks whether Sea-Dragon has any children which causes Sea-Dragon to momentarily forget his reason to fight the Rangers. However after a brief reminder from Tatanga they attack Lisa but are interrupted by the sudden arrival of the other Rangers. He grows to colossal size in order to fight the Rangers better but is convinced by Lisa to leave for the sake of his children. A confused Sea-Dragon leaves uncertainly. After this he is occasionally shown in Bowser's castle doing various things. Chochi Chochi is a lantern themed monster who reluctantly defected to the Alliance of Anti-Bowser. He has a chochin lamp for a head, blue eyes, tanned skin, black nails and a long frog like tongue. He and his friend Kasa attempted halfheartedly to attack the Mario Rangers. When questioned as to why they didn't want to fight they replied that they disdained fighting, which was why the joined the Alliance of Anti-Bowser. The Rangers feeling sorry for them, asked why they didn't run away they answered that they didn't want to seem cowardly in the eyes of their masters. The Rangers came up with a plan were Chochi and Kasa would pretend to fight the Mario Rangers and then pretend to die a their hands. Once this was done they fled to Japan. Kasa Kasa is a lantern themed monster who reluctantly defected to the Alliance of Anti-Bowser. He has an umbbrella for a head, a single, blue eye, blue skin, a grey scarf, blue coat and a cape. He and his friend Chochi attempted halfheartedly to attack the Mario Rangers. When questioned as to why they didn't want to fight they replied that they disdained fighting, which was why the joined the Alliance of Anti-Bowser. The Rangers feeling sorry for them, asked why they didn't run away they answered that they didn't want to seem cowardly in the eyes of their masters. The Rangers came up with a plan were Chochi and Kasa would pretend to fight the Mario Rangers and then pretend to die a their hands. Once this was done they fled to Japan. Octopus Octopus was an aquatic/cat themed monster. He had a cat's head that was surrounded by tentacles that grew out of his neck. He had orange fur, claws, fangs, yellow eyes and a tail with a suction cup attached to the end. Category:Chad from Accounting Category:Candidates for speedy deletion